vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Kisaragi (Angels)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Honey Kisaragi (Summer 2018 Swimsuit)= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月 ハニー, Kisaragi Hanī) is a former Mazinger Angel known for her disguises and her use of a boomerang. After retiring from field duty, she spent her time as a trainer for future generations alongside Sakurako Hono. Honey's character is best known as the protagonist of Cutey Honey, but this version of Honey is implied to be human instead of an android and pilots a robot based on the original Kisaragi's alter ego. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, 9-B with Photon Gun | 7-C Name: Honey Kisaragi Origin: Mazinger Angels Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Adolescent to Young Adult) Classification: Human, former Mazinger Angel, trainer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Skilled Martial Artist, Marksmanship, Boomerang and Polearm Proficiency, Electroshock with Angel Rod (allowing her to stun enemies or electrocute them), Disguise Mastery, Mech Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Photonic Energy Manipulation, Swordsmanship and Boomerang Proficiency, Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be comparable to Sakurako), Wall level with Photon Gun (Powerful enough to penetrate metal and flesh, a continuous beam is powerful enough to split Gamia Q3 in half) | Town level Speed: At least Peak Human, far higher attack speed with Photon Gun | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Fire Venus and Diana A who can dodge and intercept missiles), likely much higher attack speed Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Able to move swiftly wearing a 100kg suit without hindering her abilities) | Class K Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Town Class with sword (The sword should be four times stronger) Durability: At least Street level | Likely Town level (Her robot is also consists of Super Alloy Z, superior to its predecessor Alloy Z being resistant to conventional Earth weaponry) Stamina: High; was never shown any signs of fatigue Range: Standard melee, extended melee, hundreds of meters | Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: Photon Gun, Angel Rod, Boomerang | Cutie Honey Cutie Honey * Mazinger Blade: A sword similar to those of Aphrodite A et al. Original text "Silver Fleurette" is the original story. * Boomerang: A boomerang that throws the blade by deploying the blade to the left and right from the heart of the left shoulder. Original text "Honey Boomerang" is the original story. "X - Ω" consecutive attack "Boomerang (combo)" is registered as a deadly skill. Intelligence: Quite experienced, she can point out weaknesses of enemies and allies, using weak points on Brocken's assassins and the Angels reliance on the OPM system, capable leader Weaknesses: Unknown | Possibly unsuitable for sea combat Feats: * Infiltrated Count Brocken's hideout. * Briefly held her own against Hell King Gordon, Dr. Hell's most powerful Mechanical Beast. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Honey's disguise ability was well-known during her time as Angel, able to take on the appearance of anyone with striking resemblance to the real thing. * In combat, agility and physical strength Honey shows great finesse. * On her left arm is a boomerang that she can throw at enemies with great accuracy. * Her piloting skills are also impressive, piloting the Cutie Honey robot in a manner similar to its namesake with acrobatic movement and fencing style. Key: Honey by herself | Piloting the Cutie Honey Gallery File:Cutiehoneyangelsbody.jpg File:Hon.png File:Super Robot Taisen X-Ω - Cutie Honey (Mazinger Angels) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Manga Characters Category:Mecha Category:Super Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Staff Users Category:Baton Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pilots Category:Cutie Honey Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Game Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7